La Noticia
by Skye Bennet Ward
Summary: -son dos- susurra, "¿dos que?" te preguntas, y a lo lejos escuchas las risas de tu mejor amigo, que por primera vez en su vida a entendido primero que tu, "¿dos que?" vuelves a preguntar recibeindo una mirada de ternura de tu novia, y lo entiendes, al fin lo entiendes.../Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata amo esta pareja.


Hace muchísimo tiempo desde que escribía un SasukexHinata, en realidad desde que escribía algo, este pequeño One-shot nació de unas pequeñas palabras que leí por ahí, y de mi hermoso sobrino que me molesto en todo momento mientras estaba escribiendo esto.

Fic: One-shot  
Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata  
Mundo: Ninja  
Palabras: Según Word 950

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ustedes saben a quién para que escribirlo xD... sin más que agregar lean!

Se miraron, de su bello rostro lagrimas caían, en sus manos la prueba del amor más grande que alguien puede darle a otra, aquella muestra de amor tan inmenso que hace reír y llorar al mismo tiempo al receptor de la noticia, ahora entiendes sus lagrimas, y la acompañas, porque esta noticia no solo te alegro el día, si no que la vida entera, y sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás, y pese a que aun no estén casados sabes que ya nadie impedirá que estés con ella, lo que los une ahora es mucho más grande que los "peros" del resto de la gente que les rodea, no necesitas nada más y sabes que ella tampoco,.

-**Seremos padres Sasuke-kun, seremos padres!-** grita y te abraza, un arrebato poco común en tu tímida, tierna y recatada novia, que hasta el mas mínimo gesto de afecto en público avergüenza, aunque en privado solo tú la conoces. Pero aun así sonríes, y correspondes su abrazo, pensando que Dios al fin te está devolviendo todo lo que te fue arrebatado en tu niñez.

-**Gracias Hinata**- susurras en su oído y te alejas unos centímetros de ella para poder besas su hermoso rostro de porcelana y ruegas para que el bebe sea igual a ella, que saque su hermosura, su paciencia, su bondad y su encantadora sonrisa, esa sonrisa que te enamoro sin darte cuenta.

-**Felicidades 'ttebayo**- escuchas a tu mejor amigo, casi hermano, mientras te palmea el hombro, por un breve momento te habías olvidado que tenías público y al mirar a tu novia te das cuenta que a ella le paso exactamente lo mismo que a ti, y sonríes, como nadie te ha visto sonreír, solo aquellos a los que consideras tus amigos, como parte de tu pequeña familias, y las carcajadas brotan llenas de alegría y amor, vuelves a abrazar a tu novia, futura esposa y próxima madre de tu hijo o hija y giras con ella contagiándola de tus risas, y no solo a ella, si no que a todos aquellos que están presentes observando esa muestra de amor que pocas veces se ve.

-**Sasuke la vas a marear, bájala**- te ordena tu amiga y doctora de tu novia, la cual pese a todo tiene una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de su ojos, lagrimas de felicidad, porque ella, al igual que Naruto están felices por ti, comparten tu dicha por la noticia que te han dado este día.-**Tengo que hacerle unos exámenes mas**- comenta mientras se acerca hacia ustedes, hacia ti y tu bella novia que no ha dejado de reír y llorar- **tengo que cerciórame de una pequeña cosa** - sigue hablando y la miras aun con tu sonrisa en el rostro, y ves una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, algo te oculta, pero sabes que es bueno.

**-¿Que me ocultas Sakura?-** le dices mientras lentamente te separas de tu novia y caminas junto a ella hasta el consultorio de tu amiga para que terminen de darte los detalles del "recién" descubierto estado de tu futura esposa, porque si, lo venias pensando desde hace un buen tiempo ya.

-**Bueno es una noticia que creo prefieren que les dé en privado**- comenta mirando al rededor del pasillo del hospital, que está repleto de gente "interesada en tu vida", al que fuiste a para una vez llegado de la misión que tenias junto al futuro Hokage de la villa. y tu "amigable" cuñado te diera la noticia de que tu bella novia estaba en el hospital, sin otorgarte mayor información, que te puso ansioso y sin pasar a entregar el informe a la actual Hokage, partiste a conocer su condición.

-**Creo que Sakura-Chan tiene razón Sasuke-kun**- susurro tu novia mientras aun caminando te mira y entran al consultorio - **¿Naruto-kun quieres venir?-** Pregunta ella a quien consideras tu hermano y al cual tu novia considera un gran amigo, pero este te observa a ti, esperando una confirmación de tu parte por lo que sonriendo asientes con la cabeza y lo llamas dobe haciendo que se moleste un poco contigo, pero sonríe y corre para entrar junto a ustedes a terminar de recibir los detalles del embarazo de tu Hime.

Sakura entra de las ultimas y cierra la puerta para evitar que curiosos escuchen algo que les concierne solo a ustedes, y sonriendo por ello, los invita a sentarse y comienza a explicar algo que solo alguien con conocimiento medico entendería, en este caso tu novia que con cada palabra que sale de la boca de tu amiga y ex-compañera de equipo aumentan las lagrimas que sin darte cuenta vuelven a salir de sus hermosos ojos luna y te asustas al principio y la observas girar su cabeza mientras se cubre su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas y te dice entre hipidos y risas sofocadas que son dos.

**-¿dos qué?-** preguntas angustiado observando como por primera vez en la vida Naruto ríe de ti por algo que al parecer el ya comprendió, y bufas y vuelves a observar a tu chica que también ríe y toma tu mano para apoyarla sobre su aun plano vientre.- **son dos bebes Sasuke-kun**- termina de decirte para levantarse e inclinarse a besarte como solo lo hace cuando están solos en la intimidad.

-**Que puntería la tuya teme-** ríe Naruto mientras se frota los ojos para evitar que veas las lagrimas que derrama por ti y por ella. -**Felicidades hermano!**- termina de decir para dirigirse a ambos y abrazarlos junto a Sakura y crear un hermoso cuadro que se quedaría en ese consultorio por siempre.

o bueno hasta que Kakashi les diga que él lo grabo todo...

fin~~...

Esperando que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario será bien recibido, me despido un besote hasta otro momento de inspiración!

Sophie Giralt The Cullen (nombre largo xD)


End file.
